Mattresses are utilized for rest or sleeping purposes. Many people who utilize mattresses have back problems which require additional support. Various devices to support the back when lying on a mattress are known.
A common problem with theses devices is the lack of adjustability with the support. Furthermore with all the devices, a soothing feature is not utilized.
Various attempts have been made to provide mattresses with lumbar support. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,879, issued in the name of Parnham, describes a mattress having lumbar support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,756, issued in the name of Vaccaro, describes an air mattress with posture support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,348, issued in the name of Ryan, describes a maternity mattress with inflatable abdominal support.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one or more disadvantages. Many are not suited to provide an adjustable and soothing support. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mattress without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.